Magical Origins
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter was hidden from the world for being what he was. But when his destiny starts calling him he will rise up to be one of the greatest sorcerer's to ever walk the earth. He will encounter new friends, dangerous foes, forbidden love and an unshaken adventurer that will tell the story of all who once walk the path he did. If the darkness doesn't consume him. HP/DG/OC DM/AG
1. Awakening

**Origins**

A/N: Original Called Rising Elements. Doing a rewrite. Someone (Won't say who) suggested I take a look at my story and fix it. So I am and recreating it again. Same plot just going to be a little different and I'm going to try to write it better. Could use a beta if anyone wishes too volunteer.

Dumbledore took Harry Potter to his relatives in hope they would raise him as their own. Instead Harry grew up hated, despised and lonely. The only way he could survive was to be quick, cunning, intelligent and ruthless. When Harry awakens a long forgotten power that hasn't been seen in nearly two centuries Harry will walk the path of an elemental, or walk the path of Darkness.

Also, could someone draw this new Harry and Liliana? I can't draw worth (****) even if I was paid to. Would very much appreciate it.

Note; later on the story I will explain why this chapter is called 'The Awakening' though I'm sure some of you may have figured it out.

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

In small community town of Little Whinging of Surrey England, lays a house that look just like any other house. Its grass was neatly trim cut, as it moved against the wind like an endless sea of green. Its roses lined up perfectly alone the walk way to its marvelous oak door. Were the bees and butterflies would fly around harmless along the path. Inside this home was the Dursley's. Inside the home were pictures that showed a family of three. The oldest was Vernon Dursley, who was a supervisor director at a small drilling company called Grunnings. He made enough money to get by and was always proud to say he was a hard worker and a respectable boss. Next to Vernon Dursley was Petunia Dursley née Evans, his wife of fifteen years. Unlike her husband who was larger and wider than she was, she was skinnier and a bit taller. She was unemployed but like to keep the house clean and in a tidily order. Between them was their only child and son Dudley Dursley who seem to resemble his father than his mother. He was a big kid who seemed fairly happy with his life.

However the Dursley's had a terrible secret. A secret they feared would haunt them forever if any of their neighbors found out. Inside the home was another young boy. His name is Harry James Potter, the son of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans; Petunia's little sister. They feared the day should anyone discover that their nephew was a sorcerer who could use magic; and they hated magic of any kind. They hated it so much; they even forbid Dudley from playing or watching anything that resembled magic in any way. But Harry didn't know he could use magic. And the Dursley hope the day would come when he would never discover his abilities.

Unfortunately today wasn't the day to be a Dursley. It started out as an odd day. Around four o'clock in the morning, dark clouds began to gather around the small town before something even stranger happen in this late July morning. Snow was falling down from the sky. It wouldn't be until a couple hours later, when the adults were waking up for their day, they would discover the small community town of Little Whinging was covered in deep snow. The weather channel was baffled at the sudden change in the weather. Unlike the temperature where they were expecting it to be at 39.83 Celsius. The weather was instead at -12.22 Celsius. The Adults were stun by this sudden change and put on what winter clothing they had in desperate attempt to stay warm. Children who were surprise and some what grateful for the sudden change where outside playing, making snowman, snow angels or even throwing snow balls at each other and at anything that was moving.

If anyone had taken a closer look at the sudden change, they would have realized the coldest place in all of Little Whinging was at Number Four Private Drive; home of the Dursley's.

The Dursley's had woken up in the worst possible way they could have imagined. Their air conditioning was frozen and the heater wasn't working either. They had tried to put on some of theirs clothes in an attempt to get warm before they freeze. They were shock to see their clothes were ice thick and couldn't move because of how stiff they were. After finally getting some clothes on they went downstairs and tried to turn the stove and oven on in an attempt to get some heat on their bodies. Much to their demises their attempts were futile as they soon realized the pipes were frozen solid and no heat could turn on. Finally they turn to their fireplace they've never used and tried to start a fire. After nearly an hour of Vernon attempting to start a fire he gave up and the three Dursley's cuddle up in a last attempt to stay warm.

Underneath the stairs inside a small cupboard, Harry Potter woke up from his slumber. He blinks several times before he realized ice was on his face. He lies there for several moments, pausing to enjoy the feeling he was feeling. He was warm, warmer and lighter than he has ever felt in his young life. He almost felt like a feather. It was also strange because despite seeing ice covering his small cupboard he felt as if someone had lit a bonfire beside him and it wasn't going to go out. Harry looks down and could see the ice in a weird way, was moving on him. He touches the ice and realizes it wasn't sticking to him like it should. Instead it was like, giving him strength and for a strange reason he felt stronger too. He could almost feel himself getting taller as well.

Harry gives a heavy sigh knowing he would have to get up and make breakfast for his family. He hated the idea of being treated like a mere slave. But he knew his family would only punish him if he was late or did anything that they didn't approve of. Disappointed at the feeling he was enjoying because he knew he wasn't going to receive it, he got up and reach for the door handle on the cupboard. To his surprise the door moved open for him before he could even touch the handle.

Harry got up and stood up in front of his cupboard. The effect Harry felt was almost immediate as a powerful yet invisible wind seemed to pick and swept around him; enfueling him as it blew against him. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just his cupboard that was frozen, but the entire house was frozen too. He stared at the frozen pictures of his family only to give a small laugh as he could no longer see them in the frame. He looked around and clutches his fist as if power was radiating off him. He was only wearing a thin over size shirt and sweats but he didn't feel cold. Instead he felt as if he was lying in a tropical beach even if he didn't know what it was really like. He closed his eyes and sniffs the air and could only feel intoxicated at the scent of moisture in the air. Harry opens his eyes and raises his hands to his face. To his utter amazement a small line of water rose up from the floor and mirrored his hands movements perfectly. Harry was moving it around enjoying himself like any ten year old child would. He was so caught up in his new found abilities that he didn't even notice his family in the living room until Petunia let out a heavy gasp. Almost as if she was shock and terrified at the sight of her nephew. Harry turn to look at his family and for some strange reason he was, amused at their presence.

Harry stared at the Dursley's for what seemed like a lifetime even though a few seconds pass by. He looks closely and could see frost and ice was forming on their clothes and faces. Even their hands were getting stiff with ice.

"So does anyone care to tell me what's going on? And why is everything frozen?" Harry asked slowly. He couldn't explain it to himself but courage was rising within and taking toll. It was almost as if an animal was standing up for itself ready to leave its own mark.

Vernon wanted this to stop right away and have things going back to being 'Normal' as he so believe should be. But he was upset because this boy had unleashed his freakiness in this house hold and had the galls to mock him about it. Well he wasn't going to put up with it and he was going to have the boy return things to normal or he would pay dearly.

"I want you to return things to have they were boy. Or you'll have another thing coming to you once I get my hands on you." Vernon growled. It would have been threatening if Vernon teeth weren't chattering because of the cold.

"I did this, but how?" Harry asked slowly.

"You are your freakishness." Vernon snapped at his nephews lack of intelligence. He was growing impatient with all the unnaturalness around him.

Harry merely paused at his uncles words. Harry started remembering ever incident in his life that left everyone, including him with unexplained answers. He paused as he remembered the day when he was six and he turn his teachers wig blue because the teacher and criticize the way Harry was dress. Harry was angry and before he knew it, the teachers hair turn blue causing the entire class and most of the school to laugh and mock him.

There was the time when he was running from Dudley and his gang at school. He was so afraid that he wanted to be somewhere safe. Before he even knew what happen, he was on the school roof. He was amazed by what happen it was like he appeared there like magic. It would only sure to prove even more so when the teachers had to open the roof from the inside. Harry never forgot that day, he was punish for a month for being 'unnatural' as his uncle told him.

Harry suddenly began to see the pattern and piece together what was so unnatural about him. It was the only thing that would explain it. In a way Harry felt pride because deep down, he knew he was special and important. Today proved it. Everything was falling into place inside his head. He finally understood why his family hated and despise him so much. Why they felt he was so unnatural to them when they believed they were normal. There was only way thing he could do, the only thing a ten year old boy could do at this point.

"Am I some kind of sorcerer?" Harry half asked half demanded to his aunt and uncle. Vernon turn a nasty shade of purple that caused him to look almost like a human fruit. It was clear he was started to suffocate but he was also very, and very angry. Petunia let out a loud gasp as if she heard the most disgusting swear word in her life. She clap her hands on her eyes and closed her eyes as if she didn't believe what she just heard. Dudley look terrified at the sudden words that came from his cousin's mouth. He seemed to realize that doom was written for him for all those time he tormented his cousin. He tried to make himself look small in hopes his cousin would be merciful to him.

"Am I." Harry spoke again this time in a much louder voice.

"Don't say it. Do not say those words." Petunia suddenly lashed out. Speaking for the first time. She open her eyes and looked at Harry. Fear was written in her eyes but so was loathing. Loathing so great Harry felt as if it could consume him.

"Well am I?" Harry demanded again.

"Of course you are! Why else do you think we tried to stump it out of you. You being so unnatural and so abnormal. My damn sister being what she was, a witch. My parents were proud of her, proud they were to have a witch in the family. Every year she came home with swamps in her pockets and turning things into rats. I was the only one, the only one who knew what she was. A freak just like you. But no, it was always Lily this and Lily that. Proud to have such abnormality in their lives. I swore when I took you in that you would not be like her. You would not be a freak underneath this roof. But your abnormality existed still and you wouldn't take the hint that we are normal people and your kind, your kind doesn't belong in our pure blue world!" Petunia said in what seem to be one breath. Cold air was breathing from her mouth as he was puffing like she just ran a mile.

"So you hate me, you lied to me all these years because I could use magic." Harry hissed.

"Of course. Its so unnatural. Things were horrible when Lily went off to that magical school of freaks. But it even got worse when she met that damn Potter boy and decided to get marry and have... well You. She then got herself killed by some other freakish manic and we got landed with you." Petunia snapped.

Harry was beside himself. All these years, he always wanted to know what was the cause of his parents death now he knew he was pissed. Petunia seemed to sense the danger, flinch at the sudden tension in the room.

"You lied to me. You told me my parents died in a car crash. Why do you hate it so much? Or is it because you love causing pain. Perhaps I should cause the same amount of pain to you Aunt Petunia. Seeing how you no longer care about what your actions do." Harry hissed and Petunia shrunk back into the couch as best she could. Her courage disappeared all together realizing the danger she was in.

Vernon however seeing that his nephew was threatening his wife with his freakishness got up and charged age him like a rhino on a rampage. Harry in a panic raised his hands up to protect himself from Vernon's fist. However the water as if sensing it's master need for protection rose up and like a tidal wave, swept Vernon off his feet and caused his to fall. The water carried him back to the couch where he landed with a loud 'thud'. The water still swept over him like a crushing current. Finally it ended and Vernon collapse looking winded and tired. Petunia and Dudley were paralyzed in fear. Unsure what to do against their now powerful and pissed off relative.

Harry was the first to get over the shock at his new found abilities. He looked at his hands and flexed them a bit before he smiled. A dark and cold cruel smile took his lips as he look down at his pitiful family. Harry seemed to transform from a scared and scrawny boy to an insane and powerful one. The water and ice began to rise behind him in the background causing Dudley to whimper and Petunia to appear as if she had seen a violent ghost.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about me. Including the truth behind my parents and more of this school you mention." Harry hissed that seem to mimic the hissing of serpents. Dudley only gave out a loud whimper and tried to shield himself behind his mother in a desperate attempt to stay safe from his now insane and powerful cousin. Petunia swallowed her lump in her throat as if she was force to swallow a frog. This was not a good day for her or her family.

**Hogwarts – Headmaster Office**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was consider by many, the greatest sorcerer alive. But he was an old man who had long past his prime. Now he mostly ran the school of Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was most loved and most popular where he went.

Today however he was thinking about the event that happen nine years. Surrounding the sole survivor from the Potter family, Harry Potter. He often second guess and question if leaving Harry at his relatives was a wise decision. He knew Lily and Petunia never met eye to eye but he prayed that Petunia would see enough reason to raise her sister's son without any dislike to the boy. His mind would be at ease if it wasn't for his Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall who taught his old subject transfiguration and was the Head of Gryffindor House. She always was against the idea of leaving Harry Potter with his relatives and every year she voice her concerns stating he needed to be pull out and given to a family who could raise and treat Harry as if he was their own. His excuses however, were running out and he could only pray by the time Harry was at Hogwarts the need for his re-movement wouldn't be necessary. Something told him he was wishing for fools gold; if he remembered the muggle saying currently.

He always wanted what was best for young Harry and he hope growing up with his own family would allow Harry to grow up without the fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived. Indeed he wish the fame didn't get to his head and hope at eleven, Harry would be mature enough to handle it. He trusted Petunia would explain things to Harry when the time was right.

Dumbledore was brought out of his train of thoughts when his fireplace lit up green telling him someone was trying to make contact with him. He turn his head to the fireplace to see the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge head within the flames.

"Dumbledore! Thank Merlin you're here. I feared the worst that you would be away on business but the Ministry of Magic is in desperate need of your assistance." Fudge said quickly in one breath. He paused to catch his breath and to remove ashes from his mouth that flew in when he was speaking.

"How may I be of assistance Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"We have reports of two major magical incidents that our Accidental Magical Reversal Squads are unable to control." Cornelius explain in a rasp voice.

"Two, are you sure?" Dumbledore asked calmly as he could. Inside he was worried that these incident could be the work of the remnants of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore was unsure if the magical world was ready for their return if they were indeed responsible for the magical incidents.

"Very sure Dumbledore. My office is covered with angry letters from many people. I've never seen them get so upset over an incident like this. We are working over time, not since the days of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was active." Fudge said. Dumbledore could hear voices on the Minister's end and knew the Ministry was in chaos and working damage control the best of their abilities. "We have an incident in Surrey in a small community town called Little Whinging. A massive snow storm has hit the town in a blizzard. I have never seen this before Dumbledore."

"Nor have I Cornelius. I have never heard of an entire town being covered in a magical storm like this before." Dumbledore answered. _'Not even Grindelwald could do that to an entire town. A city block was the best he could do; even I. Voldemort however... no, not even he had this capability. Then who... Is this an attack on Harry?'_

"Yes... its a nightmare Dumbledore; but the worse is a Fiendfyre that has destroyed almost all of Rochester in Kent. We are trying to bring the flames under control but who ever the caster is they have spread the entire flames on a place called Sundridge Hill. It's only a matter of time before the Fiendfyre hits the town."

Dumbledore paled as he took in the Minister's words. Fiendfyre was incredibly dangerous and powerful. He couldn't help but wonder who was also the caster. Even if someone used Runes in both incidents they wouldn't have the strength and power to preform such magical damage. It was even more frighting that it hadn't been seen since the First Wizarding War, but they would use it at a muggle town. The mere thought drop like a sack of potatoes inside Dumbledore's stomach.

"I shall deal with the Fiendfyre." Dumbledore said slowly. "I shall send Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to assist with the Weather in Surrey." Dumbledore would rather go and check in on the Harry Potter but he felt he was the only one who could handle the Fiendfyre.

"Thank you Dumbledore. The Ministry cannot thank you enough." Fudge said with a nod and breath of relief.

"Also, Professor Flitwick is in Diagon Alley. Send for him to assist with Surrey. His knowledge of charms and counter spells will be need."

"Of course I shall send someone right away. Thank you again Dumbledore." Fudge said in a haste. He left with a soft pop and his head vanish from Dumbledore's fireplace. Dumbledore got up and gave a heavy sigh as he realized he was starting to get too old for being the hero. He needed a prodigy. He prayed Harry could replace him when he got old enough. He was waved his wand quickly to send word with his Patronus to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall with the current events going on. He knew he could count of them the most. With a soft pop Dumbledore disapparition from his office.

**Rochester, Kent – Sundrige Hill**

Dumbledore appeared with a soft popped on a small grassy field. He held his wand at the ready and look serious.

However Dumbledore was nearly blasted of his feet from the mere heat of the fire that was roaring like a dragon. As the trees and wood began to crack underneath its sheer power, it let out a sound as if thunder was rumbling off in the distance. The fire was at an incredible height reaching over the tree tops and dancing like a hurricane. Dumbledore brought his hands up and he could feel his body getting warm immediately. Its heat brushing off his robes seem to lite them alive.

"This is not Fiendfyre." Dumbledore muttered as he place cooling charms on himself to prevent getting burn. Every gut feeling was telling him to turn back and run. The winds were howling as if they were pain and it hurt Dumbledore's ears as he listen.

"Dumbledore, thank Merlin you've arrived. We can't stop the Fiendfyre from spreading. We're trying to assist the muggle authorities in evacuating the area but it won't do us much good if this fire keeps spreading." A member of the Accidental Magical Reversal Squads said as he ran up to Dumbledore.

"Stand back, I shall deal with the fire immediately." Dumbledore stated as he whipped his wand back. Dumbledore for a moment felt the Elder Wand pulse in his hands as if it was trying to tell him not to attack. Dumbledore paused for a brief moment to think what was going on before he lash his wand forward and fire a powerful spell the illuminated a silver light from the Elder Wand. A huge gust of wind swept over and nearly blew Dumbledore off his feet. His robes felt as if they would tear through his body as they were being blasted by the wind. The wizards and witches of the Accidental Magical Reverse Squad wasn't so lucky as they were blasted off their feet and had to shield their eyes as the fire seem to turn even brighter. The flames of the fire rose up even higher as if Dumbledore suddenly made it angry an it was rearing back like a Dragon before it would attack.

Dumbledore grabbed the Elder Wand with both hands and poured as much power as he could into the spell. All hopes of killing the flames seem to vanish when the flames seem to gather as one and launch itself at high speeds towards Dumbledore. It was devouring all in its path and destroying anything that it was touching.

Quickly thinking, Dumbledore cast a Magus Shield to block the fire. It held for a moment as the fire push forward breaking the shield and becoming more intensely powerful. That mere second was all Dumbledore needed to draw his wand back once more and launch another spell towards the flames that seem to be moving like a horde stamped. Dumbledore's spell hit the flames causing the flames to vanish just in time as they were about to consume everyone around them. A magical shock wave erupted like a cannon and everyone was blasted off their feet once more. The last flames that remained slowly began to die as the land started to show its scars.

"That was amazing Professor Dumbledore." A wizard said with his mouth open; speaking after a few moments of silence.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said calmly. He was look at his right hand and could see magical burns on his skin. The fire was able to reach him but he was lucky that the fire died out the way it did before it consumed him. "Best we have a look around. There could be muggles still in the area." Dumbledore stated as he walked forward.

"Yes, yes of course Professor Dumbledore." A witch said and they all began to move forward. In the distance several houses could be seen burn. Some where destroyed completely. Other were still intact just barely.

Dumbledore headed to the homes to look around. Several witches and wizard were behind to help some muggles that were coughing and showing signs of burns and smoke on their bodies.

Dumbledore paused for a moment as he felt a rather powerful magical signature nearby.

"Homenum Revelio." Dumbledore said as he cast the spell. It only revealed the presence of a single person. Holding his wand at the ready in fear of an ambush he opens the burn door to see a young girl standing there. She could be only ten years old.

Dumbledore paused as he stared at the girl. He was amazed that someone so young could create so much magic. Her clothes were half burn with scorch marks all over her face and arms. She was panting as if she had ran a marathon. Her hair was dark with hints of it being brown. Her eyes however were odd and startled Dumbledore. They were burning red with an orange ring surrounding it. Before Dumbledore could utter a spell, the girl's eyes shifted back into a light bluish green color. It was then her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards.

Acting on instincts Dumbledore banished his wand and conjured a magical stretcher. She fell down without landed on the floor. Dumbledore paused, unsure what to do at this new found discovery of a young witch. One who seemed to be more powerful than himself.

Taking her in his arms Dumbledore walked out to give her to the waiting muggles in strange hats that took her and drove her to London's General Hospital.

Dumbledore was left standing there wondering who she was to conquer so much magic that caused such dangerous destruction.

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape apparated near the center of the blizzard. They nearly collapse as the winter began to push them back. It was only after the wind started dying down; they place warming charms on themselves to prevent the ice from freezing their skins.

Several members of the Accidental Magical Reverse Squads were attempting to cast a rune to reverse the weather effects.

Professor McGonagall walked forward to assist them. She was performing her best transfiguration to change the weather back but it was as if the snow was self aware and was battling the wizards and witches to prevent them from changing the weather.

A short while later, Professor Flitwick arrived and began to assist in any way he could.

Snape however strode across the street and went to number four Private Drive. He calmly opens the front door with his want that showed signs of heavy snow and ice holding it in place.

Snape walks in and enters the living room where he could see the Dursley family was laying down on the ground with ice burns on their bodies. Snape walked forward and look at Petunia. Petunia stirred before she realized who was standing before her.

"You…" She hissed. Petunia's eyes showed a deep level of loathing to Severus but also fear. Snape said nothing but pointed his wand at her. Petunia look at it fearfully as Snape muttered "Legilimens."

Snape watch as Harry seem to move the ice causing frost bit and ice burns on his relatives. They seemed to be spilling their lungs out as they told him all they knew. Snape didn't need to go deeper into her memories to see there was bad blood between them.

Pointing his wand at Petunia once more, he place a modify memory charm on Petunia before he turn and did the same thing to Dudley and Vernon.

Snape then turn and went up the stairs. He was careful not to slip as the ice made it hard to walk straight. When he finally got to the top he poke around in hope in finding Harry. He finally found him in a small bedroom. He was pass out on the bed looking peaceful. Snape paused as he pointed his wand at the boy. Hesitating if he would only be harming him,

Before Snape could make a decision the snow and ice started to melt as the sun reappeared in the sky. Snape turn around and realized Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick with the Minister of Magic was successful. The weather was becoming warmer and the ice and snow was melting.

Snape gave a sigh of relief before he disapperated on the spot with a soft pop.

**London Hospital**

Professor Dumbledore was walking down the halls of London's General Hospital. He was there because of the young girl who showed extraordinary magical talents. He had to use the Confundus Charm a couple of time but he was finally able to find the girl and a man who look to be her father standing beside her bed. She was fast asleep, still unable to wake from the events of the day. He however was holding her hand and was most likely going to refuse to leave her side.

Dumbledore cleared his throat that announces his presence to the young man. He looked up and stares at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Good afternoon, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to talk to you about today's incident that involved your daughter."

"Dumbledore? Forgive me but I don't have time for this at the moments. I'm more concern over my daughter's condition than giving any type of report. The doctors are telling me it's a miracle she wasn't harmed in the fire today."

"I believe that fire was no accident Mr…"

"I'm Mr. Morris. Davis Morris. And what do you mean that fire was no accident? Did you do something that endangers my daughter? Or do you know something that happen to my daughter that you haven't told the proper authorities?" He snapped. Dumbledore stood there calmly. Letting Mr. Morris lashed out at him as if he was expecting it.

"There are still some answers I myself need Mr. Morris." Dumbledore said politely. Showing no signs he was affect by the man's outburst. Mr. Morris sighs and leans back on his chair showing signs of being exhausted.

"Forgive me, it's just that after losing my wife nine years ago I cannot bear to losing my only child. It's mostly my fault. Sending her off to school and focusing more on my work than my daughter's own life."

"Mr. Morris, what do you do for a living?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I'm a travelling agent; I work with London's Travel Agency."

"Really, muggles hiring other muggles too find places for them to go. Most extraordinary." Dumbledore mused at the idea.

"Muggles?"

"Forgive me, I shall tell you what I know about the situation today. You see, I believe your daughter started that fire, with accidental fire." Dumbledore added quickly to the look of Mr. Morris face look shock beyond reality. To prove his point Dumbledore took out his wand and conquer a chair and sat down. Mr. Morris only sat there, gawking at Dumbledore.

"So your saying, magic is… real?"

"Quiet right Mr. Morris, magic is as real as you and I." Dumbledore answers calmly. He pulled out a lemon drop and places it in his mouth.

"And your saying, my daughter… she can do what you just did?" Mr. Morris asks slowly.

"With time and training she will be. You must understand there are rules; laws even Mr. Morris for any witch and wizard. We do not go around showing our talents to Muggles. We prefer to stay hidden and mind our own business. We do not want any unwanted attention brought upon us. There are those who come from muggle parents but show extraordinary talent in magic. In time your daughter will learn to control her abilities so another fire like this will not happen. You see I am a teacher at a magical school in Scotland. It's a boarding school in many ways. Every year on the first of September students from around the country come to my school to learn all they can about magic and the magical word. They return to you at the June twenty fourth for the summer holidays. I am hoping I can see your daughter at my school. She has gain my attention greatly."

Davis Morris merely shook his head. He was still trying to wrap this all up in his head.

"As I stated earlier, I'm not really in my daughter's life. I really don't know her very well if this is the best choice for her. I'm mostly in London working while she's going to school here."

"I believe your daughter is starting to show all the signs of being a witch. The school I teach will be more than enough for her to learn everything she needs to know for her magical education and abilities. Next summer, her letter of acceptance will come. But first, what is her name?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Liliana Morris."

* * *

A/N: I could still use a beta if anyone wishes to help me write this story.

39.83 C is 103 degrees Fahrenheit

-12.22 C is 10 degrees Fahrenheit


	2. The Letter

**Origins**

A/N: Beta please. I'm good at writing stories but I am not good at correcting grammer. So if someone would be willing to beta my stories I would be very happy instead of people complaining about my writing.

**Chapter 2: The Letters**

**One Year Later**

Harry woke up with a small yawn as he looks around at his small bedroom. It was almost hard to believe that just a year ago he use to live underneath the stairs inside that small cupboard. He was also getting more and better meals. Mostly because he threatens to ice cube the Dursley's if they didn't feed him. What really made him happy was how he force Dudley into doing all of his chores and was finally starting to lose weight. It was hard to believe, even for him but it was true.

Harry was so surprise to see how quick everything began to change but he was happy. Well, he was happy as he could be. What frustrated him the most was he was having trouble moving water around. It wasn't like that day when he made the Dursley's coward in fear before his might and power. He never told the Dursley's that it was a one time thing, but he reminded them deeply of it. He pretended to be 'normal' in return the Dursley's wouldn't mistreat him. A fair deal in his book but he was getting stronger.

Aunt Petunia was 'kind' enough to give him his mother's journal on magical theory. Unfortunately he barely understood half of what was written inside of them but he was getting ideas on how to perform his magic. The best he could do was make small things shake a bit before he collapse and felt exhausted. He never understood why but Harry wasn't the type to give up so easily.

A knock on his bedroom door disturb his thoughts.

"Harry, are you awake?" Aunt Petunia asked from the other side of the door.

Harry gave a heavy sigh before he got up and open the door. Aunt Petunia looked like she was dress to go out and was looking very proper.

"What is it Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in a cold tone.

"Well as you are aware, today is Dudley's birthday." Harry let out a groan as he realized he did forget what the day was. He's been so focusing on mastering his magic that he failed to see this coming. Aunt Petunia realized he did indeed forgot, but didn't comment on it. Instead, she continued as if nothing was wrong. "I was hoping if you would be kind enough to cook the breakfast while Vernon and I set up Dudley's presents. As you know, Dudley will be going to Smelting Academy and I wand this to be a good day for him. I would appreciate it if you kept… you're… abilities a bit quiet." Petunia asked politely. She waited patiently for his answer in hopes he would say yes.

"Sure Aunt Petunia." Harry finally says after he gave it some thought. He needed to take his mind off his abilities for awhile and realized this would be a good way not to get stress out over his water abilities.

Harry was cooking the bacon and eggs as he was thinking the different possibilities in master water. For some reason it wasn't as strong as it was when he first used it and it frustrated him to every end.

Dudley came running down the stairs; excitement could be heard as every foot step seemed to shake the second floor. He jump the last few steps and ran into the living room with a big smile on his face. All that vanish the moment Dudley caught sight of Harry in the kitchen. Dudley swallowed his apple and seem to be burning up sweat as if Harry was going to curse him.

"Harry Birthday Dudley." Harry said in a mono tone voice.

"Thanks Harry. I was wondering… can you come with us to the zoo?" Dudley asked in a some what calm voice. Harry merely looks at Dudley in surprise before he narrows his eyes as if calculating his motive.

"Aunt Petunia asked you to ask me didn't she." Harry said slowly.

"Well, mom said it would be nice, if we acted like a family." Dudley admitted slowly.

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't give me a reason to make me regret this or I'll make you regret crossing me." Dudley slowly nods his head before he turns to his present and starts opening them. The wrappings were flying every where as Dudley was busy looking at all his new toys. Harry however calmly sets four plates of food and pours the orange juice. Harry shook his head in amusement as he remembers Dudley admitting he was afraid of turning him into a human Popsicle. Now because of this fear they were far more tolerant of him. It was a tense situation for all of them but life was getting easier. Even though Harry was still consider to be a second class citizen than a member of the family, it was much better than being treated like a parasite for every second he was inside the house.

Vernon came in the living room and as usual he ignores Harry as he took his seat on the sofa and read the morning paper.

"So today is the day that my Dudley makes his first step into the world as full grown man." Vernon said calmly as he took a sip from his morning coffee and looks at Dudley with a huge smile on his face. "I know you'll make me proud and grow up to be a fine good man." Vernon added which caused Petunia to beam in pride at her son. Harry however tried to resist the urge to gag at the sudden family love Vernon love to do and say. He found it a pathetic attempt to make him feel ashamed that his family wasn't around to love him. Harry didn't care, he would find his own path instead of having it guided towards him like Dudley. The family began to eat their breakfast slowly as Harry was enjoying his well cook meal.

"So boy, I understand you're going to the Zoo with us today." Vernon said as he slowly finish his meal.

"That's correct." Harry answers coolly. Vernon cheeks flush red from the cheek but kept his temper in check.

"I see, well as you know the world doesn't know about your… talents." Vernon said slowly. "I would prefer if you didn't use it in a public place." He added in hoping to get a positive response from his nephew.

"I will if you all behave." Harry said in a cold voice. Harry smirk as he watch his uncle turn a deep shade of red and look ready to strangle him before he took several deep breathes and tried to calm down.

"I'll see to it that Piers doesn't do anything and leaves you alone." Vernon added in a somewhat calm tone of voice. Harry merely nods before he eats the last bit of food on his plate and placing it in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Petunia opens it up to a rat like face boy with a small woman. Dudley jump up and ran to his best friend. The two chatted away as Harry got up and went to his room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Piers or interested to talk to him. Harry began to snicker at the thought of turning Piers into a rat. He closed the door and changed his clothes into something more presentable. Aunt Petunia called him to let him know that it was time to go. Harry sighs hoping he could of at least had more time to himself before heading to the zoo.

On the way to the zoo, Vernon normally like to complain about a number of things. He favorite was harry but he knew better these days to say a word about him in a bad light. Unless he wanted a repeat of what happen last summer. So instead he started complaining about motorcycles. Harry remembered his dream about flying in a motorcycle, but wisely kept his mouth shut about it but couldn't help wonder if there were flying motorcycles in the magical world.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts as he look around to see they arrived at the zoo and curse himself for dozing off.

Harry enjoyed himself for the most part at the zoo. They had a nice time walking around seeing the animals interact with each other. When they got to the monkey cages, they seem to sense Harry's presence and got excited. Vernon ushered them away to get lunch. Harry got a small but descent size meal. After they had finish, Dudley complained about wanting to see reptiles so they went to the reptile house and began to look around. Dudley look at the first snake chamber he could see however the snake was fast asleep.

"Make it move." Dudley whines. Vernon taps the glass but the snake didn't even stir. "Do it again." Dudley orders his father. Vernon taps the glass louder but the snake didn't move. "This is boring." As he walked off with Piers.

Harry walks up and looks at the snake. It was a pretty big snake, around ten feet long. Could be nine but he wasn't so sure. He didn't care, he was admiring it's body perfectly. It was brown with lighter brown patches on it.

"My cousin is a full blown idiot." Harry mutters as he admires the snakes beauty. The snake as if it heard him, woke up and moves up till its head was leveled with Harry's. Not sure what to make of it's sudden movements Harry spoke again. "Does that happen a lot?" The snake gave a small nod.

"Where you from?" Harry asked eagerly. It felt amazing to speak to another animal. The snake moved its tail to the sign and Harry gave it a quick red. "Oh from Brazil, how was it there?" Harry asked calmly. The snake shook its head and points at the sign again. Harry reread it and saw from the description it was a captured bred in the zoo.

"Oh I see, so you've never been to Brazil."

"Are you talking to a snake?" A girl asks as she walked up to him. Harry turns to look at her and realized she was just as tall as he was. Her dark brown hair fell neatly on her shoulders while her eyes seem to be a mirror of the ocean's blue. Harry suddenly felt irritated at her sudden rudeness.

"Who are you?" Harry snaps at the girl.

"Who are you?" She snaps back.

"Mr. Dursley, Dudley, take a look at what that snake is doing." Piers suddenly shouted. Dudley came running over and punches Harry out the way. "Move it freak." Dudley snarles as he got up close to the glass. Harry being smaller than Dudley was crash into the girl and landed on the floor with the strange girl under him.

What happen next happen so fast. Harry's anger boiled over him that the glass had suddenly vanished where Dudley and Piers were pressing their faces into the glass. The next they went head first into the snake chamber with the Bao Constractor .The Bao Constractor moved out of his prison and turn to face Harry.

"Thanks amigo's."

"Anytime." Harry answers in a awe voice. The people began to scream as the snake move in the crowd and snap at a few heels that got dangerously close to its body.

Harry got up and place his hand on something soft. He paused as he tried to feel what he was touching.

"Pervert." The girl screams before she punches Harry in the face. Harry was shock but her punch but even more shock that he was holding onto her chest for a brief moment.

"Ouch, she's too bloody violent." Harry mutters as he turns to look at where Dudley and Piers were. They were shaken as more snakes seem to be moving in on them but the glass had reappeared. Blocking there only means of escape.

Zoo keepers rush in got them out before any of the snakes decided to attack the two boys.

* * *

"They deserve what happen to them." Harry shouted at his uncle.

"I don't care; you should have left it to me before you use your freakiness." Vernon shouted back.

"You wouldn't have done anything. I warn them not to mess with me but your damn son punches me for a few seconds of self enlightenment." Harry shouted.

"To your room now, no dinner for you and you won't be coming out till the end of summer you understand me boy." Vernon roared.

"Fine." Harry snap as he went up the stairs and slams his door shut.

Harry collapse on his bed anger and exhausted. He didn't feel sorry for what he did to Dudley and Piers. But he was piss off that every time he tried to defend himself, he would get in trouble. Vernon would never do anything more than shout and take away some nights where he would be able to eat. Vernon was too afraid if he punish Harry too far Harry would lash back with is magic and turn them into toads or something worse.

It was the only edge Harry had on his side. It was the only thing from getting the life he somewhat wanted. However it was only a matter of time before they realized Harry was only carrying empty threats and the beatings would return. He just wanted his god damn letter to arrive.

* * *

The next month was pretty bad for Harry as he was shut in his room for the remainder of the summer. Harry finally had enough of the foul treatment that he came down stairs when Dudley was watching T.V. Dudley screamed and ran out the room. Vernon was beside himself and was ready to reassume the beatings but Petunia calmed him down and told him Harry could go out and eat again.

"So boy, are you planning any mischief." Vernon asked as he looked at Harry who was eating a sandwich.

"If I was, you wouldn't know about it." Harry answers coolly. Vernon grinds his teeth at the smart response. Dudley however decided it was a good idea to come down and show off his new Smelting Uniform. Petunia used the distraction to have Vernon complaint his son instead of pushing Harry's buttons.

The tension was drop with the announcement of the mail coming in.

"Get the mail boy." Vernon said without looking at Harry. Harry signs as Dudley seemed to smirk at the sudden treatment Harry was getting. Harry gave a sigh and got up to the front door. He grabs the mail and gave it a quick look. There were four letters. Two were bills and a letter from Marge and there was a letter for Harry. Harry looked at it and saw a eagle, a lion, a badger and a serpent. It was clearly addressed to him, as it not only said his name, but the room he was staying in. Harry was standing there shock as if he didn't believe what he was reading.

"What you doing? Checking for letter bombs?" Vernon called from the kitchen. He started chuckling at his own joke. Harry walked back to the kitchen after carefully putting his letter on the bottom. He handed the letters to Uncle Vernon. Vernon snorted as he saw the bills and quickly read Marge's letter.

"Looks like Marge is sick. She ate something funny while on vacation." Vernon said. He put the letter down and looked at the last one. His face turn purple so fast he looks like he was having a stroke. With shaky hands he opens the envelope and read the letter. He paled as he read each line. His face growing more and more darker.

"Pe…Petunia." Vernon cried out. Petunia looks at the letter and began to pale.

"What should we do Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"I'm right here, and I want to go." Harry snapped at the strange rudeness he was receiving.

"No, absolutely not." Vernon hissed.

Harry's anger boiled over and his eyes shifted into a misty silver orb. As if static electricity was in the air, cracks could be heard on the table as plates and cups began to wobble. The room began to grow dark and Harry was grinding his teeth dangerously.

"I meant to say was, of course you can go, as long as you don't use your unnaturalness in public." Vernon said as he whimpered from Harry's anger. Harry calmed down as Petunia began the acceptance letter. She turn to the window where an owl was posted. The owl took it and flew off. Vernon gave Harry his letter with a shaky hand. Harry left the kitchen and went up to his room.

Once he was safely inside. He opens it to see what the letter actually said.

'To Mr. Harry Potter,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

Harry paused as he reread the letter and couldn't help but feel it was real. He was finally going to learn about magic. Maybe he could learn how to use his abilities better and become great. Oh how he wished to become great.

While Aunt Petunia told him much, most of the details she had was skeptical because she knew very little and only knew what she had learn from the stuff his mother told her.

Harry was so lost in his thought that he almost failed to see a second piece of parchment fall out. He quickly read it and realized it was a supply list.

Harry was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realized he was dreaming the day away. Before he knew it, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Harry woke up with a tap on his window. He groan and complained but the tapping continued. Harry threw his pillow at the window only for the tapping to grow louder. Harry grabbed his sheets and pull them over his head. The tapping only grew louder and more intense.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he finally got up. He look at the window to see a brown barn's owl pouch on the window. Harry got up and open the window to let the owl in. The owl flew to his bed and landed neatly. It held out one of its leg to reveal a letter. Harry untied it and it took off out the window.

Unscrolling the parchment, Harry took a quick glance at it before making sure it was safe to read. He was surprise he got a response so quickly.

'Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I shall pick you up today at ten o'clock to pick up your supplies and introduction to the magical world. As your parents have left the key to your trust vault for your school, I shall assist you in picking up some gold for your time in school. Please be aware that you will be with another student attending Hogwarts and your best behavior is a must. Rules of the school and the basic laws of the magical world will be explain during your trip to Diagon Alley.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall'

Harry look at his clock and realized it was a quarter till nine. Meaning he only had an hour before he had to go. He quickly grabbed a pair of clean clothes and open the door to the restroom. He didn't even stop to apologize to Dudley as he rush in in front of him and slams the door in his face.

* * *

While Harry was in the shower the door bell rang and Vernon answered it and was shock to see Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Dursley. I am here to pick up Mr. Potter for his school supplies."

"Oh... your one of them... I wasn't expecting you..." Vernon stuttered.

Professor McGonagall pulls out a pocket watch and looks at it for a moment.

"I am early it would appear. I wasn't expecting to be here this early. I had sent an owl to Mr. Potter just an hour ago. I should take it that you would invite me inside so I can bring Mr. Potter back to his world."

"Of...of course." Vernon stated as he let Professor McGonagall inside.

Petunia came in and was wearing her oven gown on.

"I would like a bit of information regarding Mr. Potter. It has been ten years since I have last seen him." Professor McGonagall asked.

Petunia and Vernon look at each other. Both paling at the thought of what their nephew was capable of.

"Well, he's very different. He's careful not to open up but he loves the idea of knowing magic." Vernon said slowly.

"He's always been an outcast. Mostly keeps to himself." Petunia added.

"I see, anything about his magical talents." McGonagall asks slowly.

"Well, we think he can talk to snakes." Petunia said slowly. She was fidgeting in a clear way to say she was uncomfortable.

"Is that…er normal?" Vernon asked.

"It is unusual… but not unheard of." McGonagall said slowly.

* * *

Upstairs Harry was putting on his best clothes as he was trying to rinse his hair. He put on his broken glasses before he grabbed his spare change. He went downstairs to see his aunt and uncle talking to someone in a green robe.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry said in a slow voice.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I see you are ready." She said as she eyes his clothes. While they were Harry's best, they were still a mess even for him. She pulled out her wand and flicks it once before Harry's clothes turn brand new and fitted him perfectly. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shifted uncomfortably. Clearly happy that Harry was going to be out their hair but were terrified that he would come back seeking vengeance for all of his mistreatment.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes ma'am. I've taken my spare change in case I needed it." Harry said slowly.

"Very good. Now before I take you to Diagon Alley, we must pick up another young student who will be starting her first year as well. Now then, take my arm so we can travel quickly."

Harry paused before he walked over and took hold of Professor McGonagall's arm. With a soft pop they vanished.

Harry felt as if he was being pulled into a tight rubber tube at incredibly high speed. He came out and landed on soft grounds before he realized he was out.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"We apparated. Very successfully too. Though most people have a tedious too puke the first time." Professor McGonagall said as she walked up the house path.

"I can't imagine why." Harry said as he was trying to hold his stomach from emptying it's contents.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the door while Harry was holding his side. When she came back she was walking with a young girl that looks strangely familiar.

They both looked at each other before they pointed a finger at each other.

"YOU!" They shouted at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Professor McGonagall asked as Harry and the Girl stared at each other.

"Unfortunately." The girl said.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, meet Liliana Morris. Miss Morris, meet Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said slowly watching the two children.

* * *

A/N: ok it was a bit rush but I hope you guys enjoy it. If someone is willing to beta than let me know and don't complain about my grammer. I'm aware and i tried to fix it the best i could. Working on the third chapter. Will be called Diagon Alley. If anyone gots any suggestion they would like to see or any ideas for magical shops i'm open minded to accepting them.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Magical Origins**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, but I just got started on this again. I'm also working on Origins: Sorcerer SHIELD so expect an update soon from that one.

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Harry continues to stare at the girl who as he felt, assaulted him at the London Zoo. She equally stared him down. In all truth he had hope he would never have to see her again. Harry wish he knew a curse or some sort of spell so he could just get some pay back for her punching him. Hell he wish he could control his water ability just to freeze her to death. It sounded much better as he began to think of it.

"Now then, I expect you two to behave. We have a busy day today." Professor McGonagall said as she expected both of them to behave immediately.

"Yes Professor." They both said at the same time. They both stared at each other as if blaming the other for copying each other for speaking.

"Follow me; we should get going to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall said. They nodded not saying a word. "Now, just grab a piece of my robe and we shall be off." Both said nothing as each grabbed one of her sleeves.

With a strong pull they disappeared. When they landed Harry realized they were standing in the back of a store.

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she ushers them out of the store.

If there was one thing Harry realized, it was that Professor McGonagall loves to say 'follow me'. Harry followed her along with Liliana. Harry said nothing to her as they appeared Charing Cross Road. It was then Harry notice something strange. People were walking by a strange shop called the Leaky Cauldron. However they seem to be more focus on the shops on the left and right of it. Harry was sure only those who were magical could see the building.

"I wonder who's going to buy that run down building. It look terrible next to those shops." A passerby said.

"Who knows, I heard the owners keep it that way because they have big plans for it. But they haven't done anything yet." Another said. Harry stared at them only to confirm what he thought was true. It seemed magic only allowed witches and wizards to see it.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron; it's a famous place for Wizards and Witches to go in and out of the muggle world. This is also one of the few access points in all of London to the magical world." Professor McGonagall said as he walks in.

Walking in Harry couldn't help but notice the difference the place seemed to be much cleaner than it look on the outside. It wasn't just different looking; the place look like it hasn't been touch by the twenty first century. Torches were illuminating around the walls but they weren't burning the walls. The place seemed to represent the modern style of the sixteenth century. People were dress in robes in different colors. Some were reading books or even a newspaper. What was amazing about these books and magazines even the newspaper had moving pictures as if they in a movie or a telly.

"Awe, Professor McGonagall. Do you want your usual?" The Bartender asked.

"Not today Tom, I'm merely doing some Hogwarts business." Professor McGonagall said.

"Merlin's beard; could this be, Harry Potter?" Tom said as he stops what he was doing.

Professor McGonagall quickly ushered Harry and Liliana towards the back before any of the customers had a chance to swarm over young Harry.

Professor McGonagall closed the door before turning to the alley way which appeared to a dead end.

"Now let's see if I remember this correctly. Three up, two across… right, here we go." Professor McGonagall said as she taps her wand three times on the wall. If Harry didn't see it he wouldn't believe it. The bricks stood there before they seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley; Great Britain's largest wizarding market." Professor McGonagall said with a smile on her face. Harry and Lilianna's faces told the whole story. They were bewitched at the sight of the place.

Harry wish he had eight more eyes. No matter where he turns something magical was going on. Spells work was being displayed that caused a crowed to cheer on the performer. Even owls were flying around with letters that seem to be talking to them. Adults were chatting amongst themselves while kids were running around tasting magical treats or talking about a strange sport that seem to resolve around broomsticks.

"Here we are, Gringotts Bank." Professor McGonagall said before she turns her two children in care. "Now then, I shall teach you a bit of our great history. It is important you know this whenever you go to Gringotts Bank for what ever reasons you desire. Gringotts is run by very intelligent creatures; the Goblins. Our treaty with the Goblin Cartel's allow them to market our currencies in exchange for magical protections. You shall learn more about wizards history with goblins at Hogwarts. However, you must treat a goblin with respect at all times, for they are beings who can be insulted at the slightest signs of disrespect. They do not see some values we do the same way which is why they have their own set of laws. Be respectful and it shall be return to you. Also, never try to cross or deceive a goblin. The consequences can be severe. On the same subject, only mad fools would attempt to rob it as well so your better off being an honest thief than a lying one." Professor McGonagall said. Harry had a hard time wrapping that up in his head before he look at the bank that appeared to be in a beautiful white marble building.

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she leads the two children up the stairs. As they reach a door that seem to be made of silver; words that seem to be written in gold appeared to be shinning.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry could not make heads or tails of this strange poem. The only thing he knew was that if you were attempting to rob the bank, then you would be a fool walking in death's door. It was then Harry notices a pair of goblins that bowed to them as they walked in. He expected them to be green or even a bit yellow. He was surprise however, to see how light they were. They almost look humans, if not for the fact that they barely stood three feet tall. They also had pointing ears and a sharp nose.

They walked past all the goblins and went up to the head teller, however there was someone already there.

"I got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore about the You-Know-What in Vault You-Know-Which." The giant man said out loud.

The goblin took the man's letter before reading it very carefully.

"Very well, I shall have a goblin take to that vault."

"Hagrid is that you?" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice. The giant turn around and stared at them.

"Awe Professor McGonagall. What are you doing here?"

"Aiding some new students and preparing them for Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall replied. The giant known as Hagrid turn as look at Liliana and Harry.

"Bless my beard, Harry Potter? The last time I saw you, you were just a baby." Hagrid said.

"Excuse me sir, but if you are ready we must be going." A Goblin said to Hagrid.

"Very well, I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry." Hagrid said as he left with the goblin.

"What did he mean he saw me as a baby?" Harry demanded the moment Hagrid was gone.

"He was friends of your parents."

"If my parents had such friends, why didn't any of them see me over the years?" Harry demanded.

"You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore that question. He believed it was best you didn't have contacts with the magical world. He believe it would have gotten to your head." Professor McGonagall said.

"If you still wish to talk than would you kindly step aside so others can do their business?" The Goblin said as Professor McGonagall step forward immediately.

"Miss Liliana Morris and Mr. Harry Potters would like to make a withdraw from their vaults." Professor McGonagall said.

"Do you have their keys?" The goblin asked.

"Miss Morris, please present the goblin with your key." Professor McGonagall said as she pulled out a small gold key from her pocket. Liliana pulled out her own small gold key before placing it on the table for the goblin to inspect them.

"Both seem to be in perfectly working order. I shall have a goblin take them to both to their respected vaults."

Professor McGonagall ushered them to the side to allow the people behind them to have their turn.

"Now then, the wizard currency is very simple to understand." Professor McGonagall held up three different coins to show them.

"The little bronze one are called Knuts; the silver ones are called Sickles and the gold ones are called Galleons. Now, it takes twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and it takes seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. It's very easy once you start learning it."

"This way please." A goblin said.

Harry followed the goblin with Liliana giving him strange looks. Harry couldn't help it, he didn't know himself what was going on. It made him feel uneasy that so many people knew who he was. He knew there was more to what happen to his parents and his past than Aunt Petunia know.

"Vault 654." The goblin said. He got out and stood by the massive doors. "Key please."

Harry handed him his key.

"Not yours, hers. It is polite is it not to let the lady go first in your society." The goblin said.

"She's no lady, she's a bloody monster." Harry mutters as he puts his key back in his pocket. Liliana unfortenatly heard him and threw a mean right hook at Harry's jaw causing Harry to fall back. The goblin stood there looking highly amused.

"See what I mean." Harry said as he started to nurse his now bruised jaw.

"I fail to see your point Mr. Potter."

Liliana gave him her key. The goblin inserted the key before place his finger next to the key whole. The door open and Harry and Liliana was astonish to see so much gold. Mountains and mountains of gold seem to exist within the vault.

"How much do I have?" Liliana asked.

The goblin look slightly amused for an odd reason before he went by the door and press his fingers. A parchment appeared in the goblin's hands before he unrolled it and read out loud.

"37283 Galleons 9713 Sickles and 5197 Knuts."

"Is that a lot?" Liliana asked.

"It's more than enough for you have the best supplies for your Hogwarts years." The goblin stated.

Liliana picked up the gold and grabbed a pouch before placing as much gold as she could inside of it. She took as much as she could before she was finish.

"Don't you think you may have over did it?" Harry asked.

"Hey, we don't know the prices of this world so I rather be safe than sorry." Liliana snapped.

Harry said nothing as he got in the cart. Soon they were off to his vault. Apparently it wasn't that far off so the ride was short.

"Key please." Harry gave him his key and the goblin open the door the same way.

If Liliana's vault was impressive than it was nothing compare to what Harry's vault look like. Giant mountains of gold seemed to have reach the ceiling. Silver was shining brightly telling him that he was very rich.

"How much do I have?" Harry asked.

"Approximately 2,028,397,565 Galleons. I won't bother telling you the rest." The goblin replied.

Harry took his time placing the gold inside his pouch; he was enjoying the look of frustration on Liliana's face and her jealous he had more than her.

When Harry was finally done, they got in the cart and return to the surface.

Professor McGonagall was sitting down reading a newspaper called the Daily Prophet.

"I see you two are done. I would have gone with you to assist you but I'm not very fond of Gringotts carts. They can make me sick." Professor McGonagall did look a bit sick just by thinking about it."

"Come along now, we have many shopping to do." She said as she led the two out of the bank.

"First let's get you some decent robes. We'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes." Professor McGonagall said as she led the two down the street and into a shop that was colored in purple. They were a couple of dolls in the front of the store posing for people in robes for witches and wizards but what was really odd was that these dolls were moving on their own.

"Batteries not included huh." Harry said as he inspected them.

"Batteries not included? Young man I'll have you know that I'm a well fight doll that carries itself with pride." The doll snap. The other two dolls, a woman and a child also look a Harry in a odd way. Harry was sure if they had eyes they would be glaring at him with anger and possibly hatred.

"Shut it you." Professor McGonagall said as she led the two inside the shop.

"What was that?"

"Animated dolls. You'll learn that at Hogwarts around your six and seventh years." Professor McGonagall replied as she took a seat near the door.

"Awe, I take it these are new students." A woman said.

"Indeed new first years, they are already causing me to have headaches." Professor McGonagall said as she grabbed her newspaper again and began to read.

"Well now dears step up here and I shall begin your robes at once."

"Dumb ass." Liliana mutters.

"Freckle face." Harry hissed back.

"You are pathetic. Can't even insult me." Liliana said in a low voice.

"At least your a flat chest." Harry said with a smirk.

"Pervert." Liliana said in anger. Her eyes seemed to have shifted from her unusual set of blue-green eyes to red with an orange ring in the middle. Harry was starting to get nervous.

"Hold out your arms pipsqueaks." The tape measure shouted at them.

"Sorry." Harry said as he held out his arms and the measuring tape line him up perfectly. Liliana seemed have calmed down but she was still staring at him coldly with her blue-green eyes. Harry was starting to wonder if he was imagining her eyes changing color.

"That's it dears, your all done." Madame Malkin said as she dismiss them both. "An owl will be sent to you as soon as you fill out these forms. Also take a look at what casual robes you would like." She said handing them a catalog. The robes seem to be moving in on themselves inside the catalog book. Harry quickly made his choices knowing it wouldn't matter much at school but Liliana took her time and was enjoying the idea of so many choices. Finally Professor McGonagall force her to choose with a time limit and they were off.

Next they went to get their trunks. Harry asked for the best trunk they had for sell and got a trunk with four locks. Liliana seeing how good the trunk was got the same.

They went to Flors and Botts and got their school books along with several other books. Liliana and Harry would hit each other with their books whenever Professor McGonagall wasn't looking at them. To many people they appeared to be siblings just having an argument.

"Now let's see, we got about everything. Potions supplies, robes, books, I know, how about an animal. An owl should do nicely for you both. They're very useful as well as intelligent. They can carry your mail to your family and they are very useful as pets."

Ten minutes later, Harry was carrying a beautiful snowy white owl in a cage and a bag full of owl treats. Liliana was carrying an brown owl with black tail feathers.

"Now then got your stuff, the only place left to go is to Ollivanders; a place where you get your own wand." Professor McGonagall said as she led them up the street.

A wand, this is what Harry had been looking forward to all this time. Something he could actually use magic with. He was even beginning to think of curses to practice on the Dursley's. The mere thought of cursing the Dursley's made him smile.

Harry walked in the shop and was surprise to see how plain it looks. He notices behind the counter the small boxes were stack up all over the place.

"Hello there." A voice said startling Harry and Liliana. Both turn to see a pair of gray eyes that match the man's hair staring at them. "I wonder when you would be arriving here Mr. Potter. It seemed only yesterday your mother and father were here buying their first wands themselves. Yes, your mother went through ten wands just to get hers. Ten and a quarter inches Willow; Unicorn Hair as the core; a bit swishy. Excellent for charm work." Ollivander said as he moved closer to Harry almost staring him in the face. "Your father on the other hand preferred his wand; eleven inches Mahogany with Dragon Heartstring inside of it. A good wand, much stronger than your mothers; excellent for transfiguration." Ollivander stood closer and Harry took a step back, he was starting to feel uneasy about Ollivander staring at him like that. Ollivander moved his hand up and trace Harry's scar. "And that's where…. I'm terrible sorry to say I was the one who sold that wand. Yes, thirteen and a half inches, Yew with a Phoenix Feather. A very, very powerful one. One that is consider nearly unbeatable. And in its hands caused many great terrors." Ollivander lowered his hand and stared into the eyes of Harry. Finally he broke off and turn to see Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva McGonagall. Fir nine and a half inches with a Dragon Heartstring, still stiff I believe."

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said.

"Good wand that one. Excellent I believe for both dueling and transfiguration is it not."

"It is sir." Professor McGonagall said.

"Excellent, still teaching I believe. You should be headmistress by now; the amount of years you've been teaching. I'm surprise Dumbledore hasn't retired already."

"It's been on his mind to retire for some time." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well I wish him well. Now then, ladies first my dear. What's your name?"

"Liliana Morris."

"Now Miss Morris, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"Er, well I'm right handed." She said clearly nervous. Harry could tell she didn't like him any more than he did.

"Hold out your wand arm." Ollivander release a measuring tape and it started to measure her arm and body. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance Miss Morris. We use Unicorns Hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and the heartstring of Dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Ollivander was going through some boxes and placing them on the counter before he turn to his measuring tape and rolled it back up.

"Try this one my dear, Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring; nine inches. Just give it a wave."

Liliana took it and gave a small wave before Ollivander took it.

"No, no, no. That won't do… here Maple and Phoenix feather; seven inches give it a try." Ollivander said. Liliana gave a wave but Ollivander took it back.

"I got myself a tricky custormer. Not to worry, there's a wand in here some where that will match you." Ollivander said. Soon the store was being stack with boxes but Ollivander seem to be happy that they were growing and Liliana wasn't able to find a wand. Finally Ollivander stop and grabbed a box he hadn't touch since he place it there. He pounded his fingers against it clearly thinking. "Could it be possible?" Ollivander whispered. He turns to Liliana and held out the wand. "This is an unusual combination; Holly with Phoenix tail feather, give it a wave."

Liliana did so and it seemed red and gold was showering around her. Something very strong was happening and Liliana appeared to be the center of it.

"Bravo, bravo indeed. Hmm, this is curious, very curious."

"What's curious?" Liliana asked.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Miss Morris. Every single one. It so happens that Phoenix whose tail feather that resides in your wand, happen to gave another – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you got this wand when I expect Mr. Potter to acquired ownership over that wand. What is curious is that you should be destined for that wand when its brother, why its brother gave Mr. Potter his scare upon his forehead."

Harry was half wishing Ollivander hadn't told Liliana that. He didn't want the idea dreading him that she was carrying around the brother's wand of his parent's killer.

"It is unclear why the wand chooses the wizard. It has always been the greatest mystery upon those who study wandlore. However what is clear Miss Morris, is that you are destine for great things. Yes, after all… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things; terrible, yes… but great." Ollivander said.

Harry wasn't feeling so well. He half wish Ollivander would stop talking. Liliana paid seven gold Galleons for her wand and sat down with Professor McGonagall admiring her new wand.

"So Mr. Potter where does that leave you? The wand I expected you to have has chosen another. However, I'm sure there is a wand in this shop that will suite you just as well." Ollivander said as Harry felt foolish to wave wand after wand. After a couple of hours Ollivander just stood there with no more wands to give out.

"That's all my wands. Dear me I don't believe this has happen before."

"There are no more wands?" Professor McGonagall asked in alarm.

Ollivander paused to think for a moment.

"There one. It's a very rare wand I made years ago. Long before your own birth Professor McGonagall." Ollivander walked towards one of the empty stacks before he kneeled down and open a secret door in the floor. He pulled out a box that was very dusty. "Let's see if this one will do for you Mr. Potter. Twelve and a Half Inches Oak with Thestral tail hair. A very rare and unique combination." He return and gave Harry the wand. Harry took it and he could have sworn electricity flew through his finger tips and run throughout his entire body. Harry felt this feeling once before and that was last year when he unleashed his magic for the first time. The feeling was incredible and he wish it would never end.

Harry looks up and Ollivander beams at him.

"Impress, I was beginning to think no one was going to claim that wand. A very powerful wand indeed. A good wand for dueling, nonverbal spell casting, charms and if possible should you wish to learn, healing. A good wand indeed.

"Thank you, but what's a Threstral?" Harry asked. Ollivander merely gave him a smile.

"I am not the one to tell. I'm not very good at describing things. Well things that are not wands anyways. You should ask the Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. I'm sure Professor Kettleburn will give you a far better description than I could." Ollivander said as he accepted the seven gold Galleons from Harry.

* * *

Harry, Liliana and Professor McGonagall decided to eat some lunch before they called it a day. Harry remained silent before he decide to ask the question that has been bothering him.

"Professor, why am I famous?" Harry asked. Liliana choked on her drink and had to hit her chest to clear her lungs. Professor McGonagall sat her Water Gilly down before she turn to Harry.

"Because you gave us peace ten years ago." Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't understand, how did I do that?"

"It's best I tell you before you hear it from your classmates. I shudder to think how they will ask you questions. During the early nineteen seventies, a powerful wizard began to seek followers. He was very powerful and he sought out to gain even more power. Many witches and wizards came to him in his quest for blood and war. And for nearly a decade he laid waste to all that stood before him. Many great and gifted witches and wizards died before them if they refused to join him. He left death in its wake and was very close to conquering our world. If he had, everyone knew he would attack the muggle world."

"Who was this wizard?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak his name. Speaking his name is the same as summoning him to you. Only Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of modern time held this wizard at bay for so long."

"So what's his name?" Harry asked.

"You're not going to let me continue unless I tell you aren't you." Professor McGonagall said as Harry shook his head. "Very well, Voldemort." McGonagall said in a small voice.

"Voldemort?" Harry said in loud voice but Professor McGonagall hushed him.

"Do not say his name. You do not understand. You did live during that era. So you wouldn't understand. It was dark days, it wasn't known who support him or not, but it was clear the death the caused behind their wake. However, one night, the Dark Lord came to your parents home and killed your mother and father. All we know is when he turn his wand wand on you, the spell that should have killed you backfired on him and he vanished. Disappeared from the world."

"What happen to him?"Harry asked.

"No one knows, Professor Dumbledore believes he still out there, too weak to carry on. That's why your famous, something happen that caused you to make the Dark Lord disappear." Professor McGonagall said.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like Harry's wand. I didn't want to give him the elder wand so soon. But I gave him a similar wand, not one as powerful as the Elder Wand but it's very strong itself.

Harry's Journey to Hogwarts is next. A school where more magic is possible.

I also hope you guys like Diagon Alley, I felt Diagon Alley was too pale to what it should be in the books and movies.


	4. The Journey Begins

**Magical Origins**

**A/N: ** If you guys don't remember Liliana Morris from my first chapter she's a Fire Elemental while Harry is a Water Elemental. They are like bipolar opposites. Both will be getting a familiar in their third year after they awaken even more abilities. Till then, watch them try to destroy each other and learn more magic then most kids their age are capable of.

Also, please note that I do have permission from Raul Ficticious the writer of Harry Potter and the Elemental's Power to use the basis of his story to create this one. So he knows about it, and is following it just as I am following his. No, my story and his story will not be the same, mines going to be different and going to take a different turn then his story.

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

Harry's last month with the Dursley's wasn't that fun. In truth the Dursley's were now petrified that Harry had a wand. It was now their greatest fears that if they upset Harry, he would turn them into toads or something else; possible into a slug. Harry however didn't tell them he couldn't do magic so it was fun watching Dudley run out the room whenever Harry entered. The first few times Harry could have sworn Dudley ran out squealing like a piglet.

Harry first read his Magical Theory to understand the grasp of magic and after reading and studying the book he was finally able to move water around much better. It still wasn't like it was a year ago but it was a great improvement.

Harry got a shock when Owl's kept flying in his bedroom carrying his packages he order from Diagon Alley. However he was starting to get use to the feeling of owls coming into his room. So he wasn't surprise to see a screech owl land in his room with a letter. This letter also board the Hogwarts Crest.

'_To Mr. Harry J. Potter, as a reminder to first years the school term will begin on September 1__st__ 1991. You will board the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9¾ at Kings Cross no later than 11:00 sharp. Any questions or regarding boarding Platform 9¾ you can ask the station guard standing by the barrier between the muggle platform 9 and 10. _

_Hogwarts wishes you a warm welcome and we look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__ for your sorting._

_Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

Harry was excited. He was really going. Inside his letter was a ticket that looked like it was almost gold but didn't seem to shine in the sunlight. However the slight problem was he didn't have a way to get to Kings Cross so he decided the only way to get there was to swallow his pride and ask his stubborn uncle for a lift.

Walking down he saw the three Dursley were watching T.V. He cleared his throat to announce his presence in the room. Dudley got up and quickly left the room; seeing the birds outside seem to be very interesting to him.

"Uncle Vernon." Harry said in a slow voice. Years of experience taught him to stay clear out of his uncle's way whenever he was ready to let loose and Harry wanted a heads start in case his uncle decided to get violent. "I need a ride to Kings Cross tomorrow. I need to be there at Ten O'Clock." Harry stated. Vernon said nothing but his eyes weren't moving so Harry knew he was listening. "It's so I can go to school. I have no way to get there, yet but this is a one time deal. After tomorrow you won't have to bother taking me there again." Harry said slowly. He figured he could find some way to get there magically. Vernon grunted and Harry took that as a 'yes'. Seeing no reason to stay Harry started up the stairs to his room when his uncle spoke.

"A funny way too gets to a freak school by the train. Wouldn't magic carpets be more suffice?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Maybe, but there are a lot of students I would assume. I also would assume that wizards and witches don't want to draw attention to they would blend in." Harry said. Harry stops and paused. Was it possible that wizards and witches keeping an eye on him? He knew he was famous for vanquishing the previous Dark Lord, so would several witches and wizards be keeping an eye on him just to make sure he was safe without his knowledge. It would explain how so many people who seem to know him would vanish so quickly.

"Alright I'll take you to your bloody school. Only because I don't bloody want you here during the rest of the year and getting you to leave for ten months is a blessing in disguise even if I disagree with how you are spending it."

"Thank you." Harry said as he went up the stairs knowing no more words would be needed. Harry knew at eleven o'clock the train would be most likely pack and it would be impossible to find a seat or a compartment. Assuming the train had compartments. He had no idea what was in store for him, the only thing he knew was he couldn't wait to go. He could even deal with freckles being there as long as the two of them were not in the same house. After reading each house he wasn't sure which one he wanted to go to. All of them sounded by far great. Each one giving a strong skill set for him. He also wondered how he was going to be sorted. In Hogwarts a History it didn't tell him how he would be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses.

Harry decided to pack his stuff. He looked over to Hedwig's cage and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful snow white owl. She was young but very intelligent. Almost immediately Harry had created a powerful bond with his first and only pet. He was even beginning to see her more as a pet, but actually more as a friend. Hedwig seemed to agree with Harry on many things, mostly how he hated his family and wanted to find a place of his own as soon as he could.

He opens the first lock and started putting his books inside. He was surprise to see how much space there seemed to be. After locking it, he moved to his second lock and put all his robes inside. He separated his school robes from his casual robes. Knowing full well he would have to pay great attention to what he wore and how he wore it. He also figured he would wear his school robes when he arrived. After locking up the second lock he turns to the third and put all of his potions ingredients inside carefully. As for the fourth lock, he had no idea what to put inside of it. So he just left it empty for the time being.

Harry turns to Hedwig and couldn't help but smile.

"Tomorrow's our big day Hedwig. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I hope I do well, I would be ashamed if I was a bad wizard at magic." Harry said. He laid down on his bed thinking about the life he would have at Hogwarts. Before he knew it he was fast asleep dreaming away about the world of magic.

The next day, Harry's trunk was pack inside the Dursley's car and the whole family was off to Kings Cross. Though Aunt Petunia had to convince Dudley he won't turn into a toad if he sat next to him. What surprised Harry the most was how kind the Dursley's were treating him. Uncle Vernon even help Harry unpacked his trunk and put it on the platform for him. However his intentions soon became clear.

"Where there is platform 9 and platform 10. Your school train platform form should be there somewhere in the middle. Perhaps they haven't built it yet. Have a good term." Vernon said as he disappeared into his car laughing with his family.

Harry stood there angry at Vernon's words but he knew it wouldn't let him down. He already knew how to get on the platform if he guessed it right. However he wasn't sure how to bypass the barrier that guarded the platform. So he look at the platform in hopes to find clues. However before he could even spot a flow in the barrier he notice that a group of teenagers with an owl disappeared into a pillar. The muggle didn't notice and kept to their business. Believing he figured it out Harry walked forward and headed towards that pillar. He walked through the pillar and was pleased that when he step forward a magical sign that was holding itself up in front of him said 'Hogwarts Express' and the red train was steaming with life. There was very few people around the train, seeing that it was barely a little after ten o'clock. Knowing he had plenty of time Harry quickly went and got a compartment.

Harry knew magic was incredible; but this he wasn't expecting. The compartment seemed to be enchanted to be the size of a very large room. Harry put his trunk up and threw himself on the seat admiring how warm and soft they felt.

He grabbed his robes from his trunk and put them on as well as the new shoes and glasses he ordered from the catalog in Diagon Alley. He puts on his new glasses and was surprise to see how well he could see. They could be at least three times better than the glasses his aunt had given him.

Harry was glad he didn't reveal all the new things he had to the Dursley's. He was most positive that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would destroy them if they couldn't they would confiscate them.

Harry grabbed his book The Standard Book of Spells Grade One by Miranda Goshawk. He was enjoying reading all the spells there were and was beginning to learn the many different mending charms there were.

The train gave a loud whistle signaling to all that the train was leaving. Harry looks outside and realized that the sun was higher than it was a few minutes ago. Clearly he was caught up in his reading.

The compartment door opens and Harry looks at the person who enters and groans.

"Of all the compartments on this train I just had to choose the one with you on board." Liliana said in a disappointed tone.

"Then leave if you don't want to stay in my company." Harry said as he turns the page to his book.

Liliana however set her trunk up the rank and sat down next to Harry. They said nothing as Harry continued to read his book and practicing his wand movement. It was clear Liliana was bored and wanted to speak to someone about her excitement of going to Hogwarts. The train was passing through the country side but not a word had been uttered. Finally she could hold it in no longer and spoke to Harry.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" She finally asked. Harry however did what he did best when Vernon would lash out and yell out him, he stayed quiet.

"Come on talk to me, don't you want to mend our disagreement?" Liliana begged him.

"Not really freckles." Harry said as he turns another page.

"Ok my name is not freckles my friends call me Lily. So call me that at least, if you're going to be my friend." Lily finally said.

"Who says I'm your friend?" Harry said behind his book. He was starting to smirk at how she was getting frustrated.

"Blood hell, are you going to be this difficult all year? You do realize we could end up in the same house together right? Why won't you say something or are you incapable because you're a bloody ass?" Lily exploded in his face.

"No, because I found you a nuisance." Harry stated calmly.

Harry smirk at the look of shock on her face must have told the whole story.

The compartment door slide open a bushy girl stood there already dress her in school robes.

"I'm sorry but has any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." The girl said.

"Haven't seen it." Harry remarked coldly behind his book.

"Or are you studying magic, do you know any?"

"If I did I wouldn't show you." Harry replied.

"Well I've already learned all the spells in our books. They come natural to me. Although that surprised me as no one in my family can use magic. My parents were so proud when they learn I was a witch and could use magic. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, Gryffindor sounds like the best so far but I could do in Ravenclaw, it doesn't sound too bad." Hermione said in one breath. Lily was staring at Hermione like she had a second head.

"Why do you want to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Well mostly because Dumbledore was in it, don't you know? He's like the greatest wizard of modern time. Many claim he's the strongest wizard on the planet." Hermione said.

"You're stupid." Harry said. He did know that, he did some of his own background reading on Hogwarts and learn much of Dumbledore's history. However what he felt was stupid was that she was following someone's shadow like a personal lap dog instead of trying to find herself. Hermione looked hurt at his comment.

"Don't be so mean Potter; she is merely stating her reasons." Lily snapped.

"I think Gryffindor would be great, I also like it. I'm Liliana Morris by the way and this idiot who has a rude mouth is Harry Potter." Lily stated calmly.

"Harry Potter! I know all about you, I've done some of my own research on you. As well as a couple other books for light reading. You're in Modern Magical History, the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Do I look like I care?" Harry snapped. He was starting to get annoyed by this Hermione Granger.

"He's like that, rude to everyone. It's a wonder he doesn't have any friends." Lily said as she started to giggle. Harry merely raised an eyebrow. In truth he never had a friend thanks to Dudley and his gang. They made sure that any person who befriended Harry would get their asses handed to them. They scared everyone away from him so he would be alone and for years while he craved for a friend he learn how to cope and deal with things on his own.

"Well I better get back; Neville is still looking for his toad. I did promise I would help him." Hermione said as she got up and left.

"You didn't have to be rude to her." Lily snapped at Harry who was sudden taken back when Lily hit him with her own book against his legs.

"You don't have to hit me you bloody violent troll." Harry said while rubbing his now somewhat bruised legs.

"You were completely out of line. You could have just told Hermione she was annoying you instead of insulting her." Lily said as she tried to hit Harry again but Harry scouted away from her to keep out of her reach. Instead Lily threw her book at Harry's head. Harry moved to the side narrowly missing a head on hit.

"You're too violent for my taste. I would feel sorry for the bastard who is going to be friends with you." Harry stated. Harry got out of his seat quickly like a cat and started dodging all the books that were being thrown at him. "Like I said, your too god damn violent." Harry stated after Lily and stop throwing things at him and taken a breather.

"You still could have been nicer." Lily said as she sat down.

"I'm nice to those who deserve it not because people demand it." Harry said.

Lily said nothing and was unable to think of a way to insult him and couldn't help but agree with his logic. Even if she didn't like his logic.

The trained continued onwards heading north and soon they had past the farm lands and were heading into places were most civilizations hadn't touch yet.

The door open again an a elderly witch pop in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked.

Harry and Lily both got up they both bought a bit of everything. They sat down in silence eating their snacks in peace. The little fight they just had moments ago seemed to have disappeared from their minds.

The door open again a red haired boy with dirt on his nose walked in.

"Can I sit in here? I really can't find anyone else to sit with." The boy said.

"Go ahead, it would be nice to talk with someone instead of Mr. Sunshine over there." Lily said as she pointed her fingers towards Harry. Harry said nothing but continued reading his book.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Liliana Morris, but you can call me Lily. This blockhead is Harry Potter." Lily said.

"Harry Potter? Are you kidding me? Can I see it." Ron asked in a voice that said he was way to excited.

"See what?" Harry said. Like with Granger, he was starting to feel annoyed with this Weasley as well.

"The scar, you know, the scar You-Know-Who gave you." Ron said.

Harry didn't do anything only kept reading though his face was clearly red with anger. Ron taking that as a no decided to push it even it a bit further.

"Do you remember what happen? Or even what You-Know-Who looks like?" Ron asked.

"Sure I do, he was laughing as he killed my parents before he tried to kill me but the spell backfired causing a massive explosion that vaporized him." Harry snapped.

Ron stared at him in awe while Lily look disgusted at the obvious lie.

"Really." Ron said in a awe tone of voice.

"No you dip shit, I was a year old, of course I wouldn't have remembered." Harry snapped.

"Oh." Ron said as he just sat there.

Harry just sat there annoyed by the red head's outburst.

The compartment door slide open and a blond boy stood there with two goons that look like Guerilla's.

"Is it true, people are saying Harry Potter is in this compartment, so I would take that's you is it not." The blond boy said in a voice that clearly stated he was a standing figuring. Just by how he dressed Harry could tell he came from a family of upper class status.

"And if I am." Harry replied coolly. The boy seemed taken back by Harry remark but he stood his ground and spoke again. His voice seemed to be filled with arrogance.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said as he introduces himself. Ron snorted at his name and tried to his laughter. "Think my name is funny do you. No need to ask for who you are, red hair, second hand me downs, freckles on your face, not to mention having rude manners. You must be a Weasley. A disgrace to the name of wizards your family is." Draco said in disgust.

"You're the rotten apple here Malfoy. Everyone knows how your family loves the Dark Arts but got away with their crimes because they paid off the Ministry." Ron snapped back.

"My father was innocent of the crimes he was convicted." Draco snarled. "He has been working very hard for ten years to repay for his sins and the Ministry obvious agrees that he has his debt indefinitely. What has your family done that is so great? You're family can't even get a decent job." Draco said with proud.

Ron stood up and held up his wand to Draco's face. Draco for a moment was scared but he soon caught onto Ron's bluff. It was clear he didn't know any magic.

"Let me tell you something Potter. Some people in the wizarding world are much better than others. I can show you what he means to be a proper wizard if you like." Draco walked forward and held out his hand. Harry merely looked at him with a raised eye.

"As honor as I am to have someone show me how things are being done at Hogwarts, I think I rather see how things are done myself before rushing into any kind of judgment." Harry stated coolly. Though he didn't say it, he denied Malfoy's invitation. Lily giggles behind her hand. Draco turns to look at her.

"I don't recognize you? You're not a pure-blood are you?" Draco demanded.

"What's a pure blood?" Lily asked confused to his reference. Draco gave a snort of disgust.

"As I thought, a muggleborn. We don't need your kind infesting our world. You should be careful who you hang out with Potter, or you may end up like your parents." Draco stated.

However before Draco could utter another word Harry waved his wand and fired a Knockback Jinx at Draco. A loud crash was heard as Malfoy was launch off his feet and crashed into his two somewhat bodyguard goons.

Malfoy got up before he said "You'll pay for that Potter." He stormed off with his friends calling for him.

"That was amazing can you show me that?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Sure." Harry said as he waved his wand and a blue light hit Ron that caused him too also be thrown out of the compartment. Harry got up and slammed the door shut.

"Your mean you know that." Lily said as she picked up a chocolate frog and took a bit.

"I don't have time to deal with brainless idiots." Harry said as he began to finish his own treats.

"Its getting dark, do you think we are nearly there?" Lily asked.

"Most likely, the train is slowing down, you should get dress."

"Get out." Lily said.

"No, you found somewhere else to change." Harry said.

Lily said nothing but soon began to assault Harry before she threw him out and lock the compartment so she could change.

"Goddamn violent woman." Harry muttered as he nursed his head. He was thankful she didn't give him a black eye. Harry got up and waited for five minutes. She opens the compartment door and she stood in her black robes quiet well. The train however had come to a complete stop.

"Took your time." Harry muttered as he put his books in his bag. However a voice seem to appear inside the compartment speaking for the first time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, please leave your luggage on the train as they will be taken to the school separately." The voice said before it disappeared.

Harry however stuff the last of his treats in his pockets before locking up his trunk knowing everything was inside. Lily however was taking a bit longer seeing how she throw most of her books at him earlier.

"You could help me." She said in annoyance.

"You toss them at me, I had nothing to do with it so you clean it." Harry said as he watches Lily picks the last of her books inside her trunk before she closed it. They both got off the train and look around a bit confused as to what to do next.

"First year, first years this way." A giant's voice called out. A lot of the first years seemed to impress with Hagrid's height. Others were trying to bundle up closely together in fear that the giant man would turn to eat them. Harry turns to see Hagrid standing with a lantern Harry walked forward before leading them to the boats.

"No more than four to a boat." Hagrid called out happily. Harry got in followed by Lily who didn't seem like she wanted to be separated. Harry silently prayed and hope they were not going to end up in the same house, he didn't like she was being so clingy. They were soon joined by a small perky little boy who seemed very shy and half scared of his own shadow followed by a dark skin boy who seem to be very silent and didn't care where he ended up. Hagrid ended up taking a whole boat to himself.

"Alright, everyone in? Forward." The giant said and the boats took off will all ten boats shot forward across the lake. The boats moved slowly but they seemed to be heading in a particular direction. Many of the students were whispering to themselves about what was around the next bin. Others were looking around them half scared something was going to be jumping out of the water.

"You'll be getting sight of Hogwarts in just a second; it's just beyond this mist." Hagrid called out. It was then Harry notices a mist in front of them and they entered in and their vision was taken from them. No one screamed but a panic swept threw the first years like a plague.

It was hard to see who was were and they could only hear each other s voices. Hagrid tried to assure the first years they were perfectly safe as long as they stayed in the boats. However some were clearly have signs of panicking and wanting to jump out of the boats.

Then they broke clear of the mist and Harry say a magnificent sight indeed. A giant castle stood looming in the darkness with hits lights shining as if it was the moon itself. Harry couldn't help but feel enchanted at the sight.

* * *

A/N: Ok many of you are wondering why I had Lily stay with Harry during the Hogwarts Express, well that's because he's the only person she really knows even if it's not in a good way. She was also trying to let bygones be bygones but Harry didn't trust her because she has a short temper. (Don't most girls have short tempers?) So she stayed with him and as usual got violent.

I wanted Harry to reject both Malfoy and Ron simply because well Malfoy's pathetic at that age and Ron is just a pig plain and simple. Harry knew he can find better friends so he'll try to look for his own in his own house.

Can anyone guess which house they are going to be going in? I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	5. The Sorting

**Magical Origins**

**A/N: **Ok you guys so I'm going to mostly use Liliana name as Lily from now on but there will be times when I will use her full first name.

**Chapter 5: The Sorting **

Harry sat there, looking at Hogwarts in all of its glory. He failed to notice that they were moving to what appeared to be a cave. They entered the cave slowly before Harry notice they had stop and dry land was before them. Getting out Harry notice a set of stairs that seemed too be leading upwards towards the castle. Harry was starting to feel excited inside of him growing. However he tried to be mature and not show it or get to anxious.

"Alright follow me." Hagrid said as he led them up the stairs. Harry said nothing as they climb up the stairs in darkness. Harry said nothing and he was very glad Lily didn't say anything either or tug on his robes like a little child.

Harry realized they were soon heading towards an opening and the fresh air greeted him with a windy chill. Many students were cold and trying to stay warm. They got closer to the castle and Harry immediately notices the two front heavy oak doors was bigger than the Dursley's house. This made Harry smile knowing he made the right choice in coming here. He felt as if he belong with people who would finally understand him and he would finally have some friends of his own without Dudley and his gang to scare them off.

Hagrid knock on the door bringing Harry out of his train of thought. Opening the door was Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall didn't look like the day she had when she Pick up Harry and Lily. Clearly something had happen that caused her to turn a sharp eye at all the first years.

"Follow me. The sorting ceremony is going to begin shortly." Professor McGonagall said after she had a few brief words with Hagrid. The first years followed Professor McGonagall into what appeared to be the entrance hall. They all followed McGonagall in silence. Knowing full well she was in no mood for nonsense. Professor McGonagall stop them at the top of the stairs. She turns to face them and in a strict voice she began to lecture them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. For ten months for the next seven years this will be your home. Treat it as such and it will treat you just as so. There are four houses of Hogwarts. A house were you will be sorted into. This house will be like your family; each house of Hogwarts holds its own special traditions and customs and has a noble history. The four houses are called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Good behavior and outstanding performance will her you house points, while bad behavior can you lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup, a great honor for that house. We shall began shortly, I shall call you when we are ready. Until such time, I suggest you make yourselves presentable." Professor McGonagall said as she eyed a couple of students before she turn and left.

The moment she was gone, everyone began talking at once. Harry could hear Hermione Granger the loudest about all the spells she learned and which one she need to perform in front of the teachers. Harry could also hear Ron Weasley telling the people who would listen that his brother Fred and George told them they had to wrestle a troll and depending on how well they did they would get sorted. Several people paled at the thought of wrestling a troll. Harry snorted knowing full well that the teachers wouldn't let first years near a troll.

Several people screamed and Harry turn to the other side of the wall and couldn't help but feel his hairs start to stand up. Ghost were emerging from the wall and were talking to each other. Harry didn't even realize Hogwarts housed ghost.

"I say, forgive and forget I say. We should give Peeves the chance to join the feat, it's only proper A second chance I think would be best…" a fat friar said.

"My dear friar, we've given Peeves all the chances he's deserve and the only thing he does is make things miserable for all of us even if we are ghost. I say we tell Peeves to forget the feast since he can't even behave for a day." Another ghost said.

A ghost stop shortly followed by the others. They all turn to the new students.

"New students." The fat friar said in delight. "Are you all about to be sorted?" He asked kindly. Several students couldn't help but nod at his question. "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know." He said with pride.

"Move along." Professor McGonagall said the ghost quickly disappeared into the other side of the wall before they left the students with the lone teacher. "We are ready for you. Now then, form a line of two and follow me. Quickly now." Professor McGonagall orders.

Harry got in line behind a blond boy who look like he was also came from a high status. Liliana stood next to them; and to Harry's announce, Hermione Granger was behind him just two people shy.

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she led them through the great doors. The doors open on their own and they were bless with an enchanting sight.

Thousands of candles were floating around with a ceiling showing the open night sky.

"That ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History." Hermione stated at the many awe's the students were giving.

Harry then realized Professor McGonagall had moved away and was now placing something in front of them. Looking past the other shoulders he could see a very large and a very old hat. The hat also seemed to be moving. Before Harry could ponder what was going on, the Hat burst into a song.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The school burst into appaulse when the hat finish and Harry couldn't help but clap with them. It was a strange yet welcoming song. Harry couldn't help but smile at the end of it.

Professor McGonagall then step forward with a roll of parchment before she turn to the first years.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and sit down on the stool while I place the hat on you. When the hat calls your house, you will join that table. Abbot, Hannah." A girl with blond hair walked forward and sat down, she was quiet nervous. It showed on her face.

"Hufflepuff." The hat shouted. Everyone clap and Hannah went to join the table with a badger flag handing below it. Yellow color was on their robes and surprising, Hannah's robes also sprouted their own yellow color like her house mates.

"Bones, Susan." This time a red hair girl walked forward and sat down. "Hufflepuff." Susan's robes also changed yellow and she ran to join Hannah.

"Boot Terry." A small boy walks forward and sat down. A minute later the hat screamed "Ravenclaw" Terry's robes turn blue and he join the table with an eagle on it.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor." This time the robes turn scarlet red and the table cheered the loudest yet.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin." Her robes turn green with a bit of silver and the table to the father clapped and cheered.

"Clarke, Leanne." A brunette step forward and place on the hat. "Hufflepuff."

"Corner, Michael."

"Ravenclaw."

"Cornfoot, Michael."

"Ravenclaw."

One thing Harry notice was the hat had different timing when sorting people as the hat put Vincent Crabbe into Slytherin. A blond girl, Tracy Davis soon joined him at the Slytherin table. However an Kevin Entwhistle son join the Ravenclaws. A Justin Finch-Fletchley, a clear muggle born soon joined Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan, the boy next to Ron made him the second person to join Gryffindor. Then a Anthony Goldstein join the Ravenclaws. Vincent Crabbe's friend Gregory Goyle soon joined him in Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione rushed forward and eagerly place the hat on her head. It took nearly four minutes but the Hat called out "Gryffindor."

"Greengrass, Daphne." This girl sat down and two minutes later, she joined her friend Tracy Davis at Slytherin. A Wayne Hopkins would joined the Hufflepuff table. So would a Megan Jones. But a Sue Li would join the Ravenclaws.

"Longbottom, Neville." The boy who was holding onto his toad step forward. He took the longest by far; nearly four minutes on the chair before the hat shouted "Gryffindor." This was a surprise to Harry seeing how scared Neville seemed be. He thought the Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave.

Harry how no time to ponder as a Morag MacDougal would join the Ravenclaws. A Ernest Macmillian would join the Hufflepuffs and he eagerly went to join Hannah and Susan at the same table. Draco Malfoy seemed to get his wish almost immediately. The hat barely touch his head when it screamed "Slytherin" and he eagerly went to join the house of Slytherin who stood up and clap for him. To Harry, it had to be a record of the shortest sorting in Hogwarts History.

"Morris, Liliana." Professor McGonagall said out loud. Lily got up and sat on the stool. She closed her eyes and to everyone's amazement she sat on the stool for nearly seven minutes before the hat roared as if defying the stars "Gryffindor." The table shouted with all their might as Lily went to join them.

The line was clearly getting shorter as there wasn't many more to sort. Theodore Nott joined the Slytherin's as well as Pansy Parkinson. Padma Patil would join the Ravenclaws however her twin sister Parvati Patil joined the Gryffindor's. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry."

The Great Hall went immediately silent. Everyone was starting to talk at once about Harry. Several people were even attempted to get a closer look at him. However Harry sat down and let the hat slide over his eyes.

It was strange to Harry as he sat there in darkness.

'_Hmm, difficult very difficult. A brilliant mind, oh my goodness yes, you are brave and loyal to those who can earn your trust. And you are cunning as well as manipulative. Now the question is, where shall I put you?'_

'_Where would I do best?' _Harry thought. He wasn't so surprise that the hat could speak through the mind. This was a world full of magic.

'_Hmm, difficult to say. My goodness, you're a bit more difficult than your friend Miss Morris. She was a handful. She could have done well in Slytherin but her heart was a Gryffindor through and through. Mostly because of her special magical talent. Oh my goodness, you have the same talent. I didn't realize that. Well then, the best house that will help you on your way to greatness will be… _"Slytherin."

The Great Hall was stun with silence. No one said a word and even a few mouths hung open. Until Professor Dumbledore started clapping followed by the teachers. Soon Slytherin's jump to their feet and started clapping and whistle. Harry could hear several of the older students calling out "We got Potter." Harry sat down next to Daphne Greengrass and shook hands with several of the students who was congratulating him. Harry was also trying to admire his now green colors on his robes. The house of Slytheirn was present on his robes over his heart.

There was only five more left after Harry was sorted. A Zacharias Smith went to Hufflepuff. Dean Thomas joined the Gryffindor's. While a Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw. Finally it was Ron Weasley's turn. He barely sat down when the Hat roared "Gryfindor." Ron apparently had some brothers as they were welcoming him to the Gryffindor table. Harry seemed to have notice three other red heads just like Ron. Finally a Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and took his seat next to Harry.

With the sorting done, Professor McGonagall rolled up her piece of parchment and took the sorting hat away. Professor Dumbledore stood up. His had a long white beard with blue eyes that seemed to be twinkling.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. Now than, before we dig into our wonderful feast I do have a few words I like to say and here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore said as she said down. Right before Harry's eyes the table was sudden full of food. All the golden plates, goblets and bowls were filled up right before their eyes.

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly as if telling to eat what laid before him. Harry couldn't help but agree with his stomach as the snacks he had on the train seemed to have been ages ago. Putting as much as he could on his plate He hate like never before, never tasting food that was so good. He couldn't help but put more on his plate and eat more than he could. It was so different than the Dursley's where his portions were little.

"Hungry are you?" Blaise asked as he help himself.

"Starving." Harry replied as he stuffs his mouth with potato. Blaise merely shook his head before turning to his own meal. Harry was trying not to remember the times Dudley would take his food even if it made him sick. Some of the older students were already talking about a strange sport called Quidditch. Harry however look up towards the staff table. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirell was talking to a dark haired man who turn to look at Harry before he turn back to Professor Quirell.

"Who's that talking to Professor Quirell?"

"That's Professor Snape, my godfather." Draco Malfoy said. He was looking at Harry oddly.

"What does he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions, however its the Dark Arts Professor Snape wants to teach the most. Wanted it for years ever since he first arrived but never got it. I don't think Professor Dumbledore trusts him." Draco said.

Harry drain his goblet before he turn to look at Draco who was watching him closely. Harry held out his hand.

"Want to start over?" Harry asked. Draco paused for a few moments before he took his hand and shook it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

"Sorry what I said on the train, I was rude and out of line."

"Sorry for hitting you with the knockback jinx." Harry said calmly.

Although Harry didn't like Draco, Draco was able to tell him a lot about the magical world and customs. He was also understanding how important it was to stand in the Wizarding World and everyone would judge you by your deeds.

After everyone was done eating, Dumbledorde stood up once again and held out his arms as if welcoming them.

"Now then, now that we are all filled up and long to go to our nice beds, I have a few announcements I must hand out. First Mr. Filch our beloved caretaker as ask me to remind you that there is to be no magic to be used in the corridors. As well a banned of the usual items which is posted outside Mr. Filch's office if anyone would like to view it. First years ought to know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and any student caught venturing in the forest will most likely face suspense from the school or explosion. On a side note, I am also pleased to welcome, Professor Quirell our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quidditch tryout will be held in the second week of September. Anyone who wishes to try out for their house Quidditich team; please contact Madam Hooch, our beloved Quidditch referee. Now on a more serious note, I must warn each and every one of you that the third corridor on the east side of the school is now out of bounds to all students for those who does not want to die a horrible and painful death." Several students laughed but it was only a few. "Now, I know you are all eager to get into to your warm beds so off you trout." Dumbledore said dismissing the school.

Harry got up and soon followed the Slytherin's down towards the Dungeons. Harry didn't say anything as he eyed the many suit of armors that he swore could move. There was a few portraits hanging around all were moving around as if they were tellies themselves.

Harry stop along with everyone else where they appeared to be standing at a gray wall.

"Purity." The prefect said. The wall seemed to have disappeared and the prefect ushered them inside. Inside, it seemed as if the room itself was underneath the Black Lake. The water was emitting a green color within the room. There were tables spread out, couches, and a fire near the windows. What attracted Harry the most was how cool the temperature was in the common room. He actually liked it.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room. This is where we Slytherin's gather for social events and to do homework. We have our own bookcase full of book that will help you for the seven years you will stay here. Your belongs have already been place in here, before you go to bed you will take your belongs to your assign rooms. The boys are on the right and the girls are on the left. However before you go to bed, you first have to hear some words from our head of house, Professor Snape." The prefect said. As if on cue, the wall open up and Professor Snape walked in. He steps forward before he looked at all the ten new Slytherin first years.

"Welcome to the ancient and noble house of Salazar Slytherin. For more than Ten Centuries, this noble house has command the respect of the wizarding world with pride. I trust that each and every single one of you, will bring honor to this house and give this house, your best behavior at all times. Slytherin's are united and we must show that to everyone at all times in public places. If you have a problem with someone inside the house, you deal with it at the Slytherin Dueling Dungeon. It is settle there and only there. If I found out you have done so other wise, the consequences you will face could lead to expulsion. Now, I expect you all to understand three simple rules. These rules you will follow at all time and hold them dear to heart if you are to be a true Slytherin. First, be respectful to all parties even if you do not like them. Second, if you have a quarrel with someone, make sure you are not caught when facing that person. Third, Slytherin's do not tolerate those who put themselves before others. When you address me, it should be by 'Sir' or 'Professor'. I will be, fairly light with you as you have my trust… for now. However if you should break my trust you will find your stay at Hogwarts, very difficult. It doesn't matter to me how famous you think you are… (Snape looks hardly at Harry and Harry knew at once he didn't like him.) Or how rich you think your family is. You break the rules and you will not have a kind stay in the house of Salazar Slytherin. Now then, before you go to your beds you will pick your roommate. It has been a long standard tradition of the house of Salazar Slytherin that there should be no more than two to a room. Pick now, and be quick for I wish to get sleep soon." Professor Snape said as he quickly orders them into pairs.

Harry was surprise when the dark skin boy, Blaise Zabini stood next to him.

"Why do you want to roommate with me?" Harry asked him.

"Because Malfoy is going too be roommates with Theodore Nott. I understand those two are somewhat close friends. Also I don't want to be roommates with either Crabbe or Goyle so that leaves you. Though I do hope we can get along." Harry said nothing. He look at the others to see Blaise was right about the boys. Draco Malfoy and the small boy Theodore Nott did seem to be paired up. Crabbe and Goyle stood together and didn't seem bothered by the arrangements. Though Harry was beginning too wonder if they were a lot like Dudley and didn't have a brain. With the four girls, it seemed Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis was parted up leaving Pansy Parkinson with Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy didn't look too happy with her roommate.

"Very well, now then, the roommate you have picked will be your roommates for the seven years you are here. Unless something else should occurred you cannot change or switch roommates unless something comes up. Now then, my office is always open should something come up and you need assistance. You will pick up your class schedules on September 9th at eight o'clock in the Great Hall. If you are late, you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch. Now take your belongings to your rooms and have a good first week. Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Snape said as he dismisses them. He turns heels and walked out the common room.

Finding his stuff was easy enough and he picked his room where the first years were labeled quite well. He went to the room and chose the bed near the water with the darkness corner. Blaise didn't complain he set his trunk down before he closed his four bed poster and fell asleep. Harry lies down and had a smile on his face. He was finally here, in a great house where he would hope he would make friends of his. What made him smile though; he would finally be able to learn how to use magic. Maybe one day he would be able to curse the Dursley's for all the damage they have done to him over the years. No point in writing them either, he didn't want them to hurt Hedwig when they find out he's at the school and learning magic.

Harry never realized when the sleep took over him. But he soon fell asleep in a pleasant dream.

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower**

Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were settling down and talking about the strange development that was Harry Potter.

"It's kind of hard to imagine, the boy-who-lived in Slytherin. I thought he was going to be a Gryffindor for sure." Dean said as he put on some pajamas.

"I know right, maybe that's why the hat was taking to long. It wanted to put Potter in Gryffindor but he wanted to go to Slytherin." Seamus said.

"It's strange though. He was on for more than ten minutes. I don't think anyone has been sorted that long." Dean said.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Neville asked. He said it in a small voice the others almost didn't hear him.

"He's a dark wizard Neville. He enjoys hurting others." Ron finally said. He put on his own pajamas; they appeared to be too small for him.

"What makes you say that Ron?" Dean asked. Seamus stops what he was doing and also looked up. Even Neville was curious.

"I met him on the train. I tried to talk to him but he was flat out rude. Then Malfoy came in and Potter cursed him. When I asked what he did he curses me too. I swear it hurt. I never felt anything so painful. Before I left I saw books that were clearing learning about the Dark Arts. I think he wants to be the next You-Know-Who." Ron said. The three other boys paled at Ron words. Unsure if they could believe him or not.

"Kind of makes you wonder how he got rid of You-Know-Who." Seamus said slowly.

"I don't believe it," Neville said in a slow voice. "Gran told me lots of stories about the Potters how good people they were." Neville said. He flushes red after realizing how much he spoke to them. Everyone remained silent.

"I know the Potters; James and Lily Potter were public icons during the First War, but their son. I think You-Know-Who knew what Potter was going to become and he didn't want a competitor to be the leader of the Death Eaters. I'm telling you, Harry Potter is a dark wizard. I saw it in his eyes when he cursed me; he intends to take over were You-Know-Who left on." Ron said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

"I'm going to sleep guys; all this talk about Potter is giving me the creeps." Dean finally said as he climbed into bed. He closed his four poster and disappeared beneath the covers. Seamus did the same as did Neville who was having the hardest time believing that Harry would be evil.

Ron knew he would show them, he would do all he could to have Potter's magic sealed and his wand snap. He promised to himself that he would get Potter expelled from Hogwarts and show the wizarding world what a menace he was.

Ron climbed into his bed and calmly fell to sleep with plans to expose Potter to the wizarding world.

* * *

A/N: Liliana Morris is in Gryffindor, Harry Potter is in Slytherin. The reason why is because I did some checking on the houses and found out each house also represents an element. Hufflepuff with their mascot the Badger represents the Earth Element. Ravenclaw with their mascot the Eagle represents the Wind/Air Element. Gryffindor with their mascot a Lion represent the Fire Element. Slytherin with their mascot Serpent represents the Water Element. So put Lily in Gryffindor only because she's a fire elemental and would be best in her element with the house that has the closes connections to her own element. Same reason why I put Harry in Slytheirn so he could be comfortable in his element.

I made Ron like this because of what happen on the train it hurt his pride. So he wants payback and he is blinded by his own 'truth' some would say and won't hear anything else. I guess the term would be 'blind by ignorance' or something like that.

I'm working on Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD but I'm not sure when the next update will be. I haven't abandon it or gave it to another author.

I need some help you guys. First I would like to know how you guys want Harry Potter to be treated by his fellow first years and the house of Salazar Slytheirn. I also want to know how you guys want him to be treated by the older students. Who do you want to see bully him, who do you want him to be friends with. Second, I would like you guys to create other characters and possibly what's their stats. Mostly with the house of Slytheirn and other members. I might change it a bit to adapt to the story. Thanks you guys.

Chapter 6: Learning Curves is next up and I hope you guys like it.

**Review Please**


End file.
